Wolf Attack
by RangerUploads
Summary: Voldemort attacks the Burrow. He is extremely annoyed at Harry Potter, who is still alive. He hires an assassin to kill the boy, since he can't. What happens to Potter without his protection? This assassin might be stronger than Voldemort...


"I still," Lupin said, "can't believe Snape killed Dumbledore. I may not have liked him...but killing someone..." the werewolf shook his head. Snape had been a Death Eater before, but Lupin had believed he had changed since then. Dumbledore and Snape's actions had convinced him of that. That he had just betrayed the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore to Voldemort sickened Lupin's heart to a degree that changed his magic. It make it more powerful and more aggressive. His Patronus had been affected as well - it was now more like a werewolf. Basically, Snape's actions made him less controlled, more wild.

They were in the Burrow's living room - next to the fireplace. It was about 10pm and everybody else was asleep. In the months following Dumbledore's death, the Ministry of Magic had reported extremely high levels of violence and usage of banned magic. They had declared London a war-zone and many wizards and witches refused to leave their homes. The situation was a tough one - for both ordinary wizards and Ministry officials. The Ministry of Magic attempted to stop it, but even they had spies within their squads. How could you send a squad of Ministry forces on the lookout for Death Eaters when you never know when the spies will act and betray you? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy had been shutdown as a precaution.

"You can't say I didn't warn you," Harry Potter said. He seemed calm, but on the inside, he was shocked. He hadn't exactly liked Snape, but he thought his Potions teacher was above betrayal and cold-blooded murder. Snape's murder of Dumbledore was disgraceful. How could you kill a man who protected you from prison and worse? It was unforgivable in Harry's eyes, and in his opinion, Snape deserved to hang for his crimes. Snape's decisions didn't make him change as much as Lupin but he definately didn't joke around as much as he did before.

Lupin smiled. But it wasn't a happy smile - it showed feelings of grimness, sadness and grief. "I suppose we should have believed you, Harry."

Then there was a deafening CRACK! Lupin raised his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Harry jumped to his feet and turned around to see Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape and Tom Riddle raising their wands to block Lupin's Stunning Spell.

Harry thought, _Levicorpus_! But Snape flicked his wand and blocked the spell, throwing Harry into the air. Lupin bared his teeth at the Death Eater and aimed a curse at him, which was deflected with disturbing ease. Voldemort turned his wand to Potter.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The Killing Curse zoomed across the room so fast towards Harry that it was a blur of light. He couldn't dodge it. But his wand acted of his own accord and shot golden lightning at the Dark Lord's spell, making it hit the caster. Voldemort was tossed like a rag doll and he smashed his head on the bricks.

Bellatrix reacted angrily and she too shot a Killing Curse at Harry. It missed by less than a millimetre. The wind that came from it as it narrowly avoided Harry's shoulder made him unsteady and he fell to the ground. He was immediately back up and continued the duel.

Snape was currently duelling Lupin, who was obvious losing. Lupin was a great wizard, but no way near as skilled as the Potions Master. Harry was trying his hardest to at least distract Bellatrix, but he was heavily outclassed by her superior dark magic.

He finally resorted to the Half-Blood Princes spells, crying, "Sectumsempra!" and slashing at the air. But the Death Eater was ready and she said, "Protego."

The Shield blocked the major effects of the spell, but it still cut deeply through Bellatrix's forehead. Had it not been for the block she had cast, Bellatrix would be in terrible condition, maybe dead.

Voldemort had just recovered and now he barked, "Crucio!" Harry couldn't even begin to describe the pain. It was brief, yes, but it was unbearable. Flames went through his body and he screamed. Knives pierced his skin and it felt like salt was being poured on his open wounds. He hated Voldemort all the more for enjoying his suffering. He somehow managed to raise his wand and in desperation, cry, "Stupefy!"

The Stunner succeeded in driving Voldemort back, and he leaned against the wall, knocked out.

Then Bellatrix snarled and flicked her wand. The Cruciatus Curse hit Harry in the chest, nearly as strong as Voldemort's had been. He screamed as burning daggers cut through his skin. The pain numbed his body and he couldn't move. _Actually_, thought Harry, _this is stronger than the one Voldemort did_. And he saw why when he looked at the Askaban escapee. Voldemort had only contributed a very small amount of energy to his spell. Bellatrix had contributed almost half of her strength. Her face was pale and, without the energy to stand up, she fell down, releasing the Cruciatus Curse on Harry.

Snape had already defeated Lupin and began, "Avada -!" but two Stunning Spells stopped him. It threw him against the windows of the Burrow and he fell through, spraying the Dark Lord with glass and nails. His face looked like a crimson mask was covering it.

When Voldemort got up, he glared at Snape, healed himself and fought the two people who had Stunned Snape. Fred and George.

They showed no signs of fear, and they grinned at the most powerful Dark Wizard of all time. They were looking as healthy as ever.

"Hey, old Voldy! How have you been? Killing defenceless kids again, are we? I really thought you were capable of more." said George, shaking his head. He was attempting to be polite while shooting Stunning Spells at him. He was doing a terrible job of it.

Voldemort snapped at the name and thrust his wand at the twins, throwing the spells back at them. The owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were thrown against Snape, who was just recovering.

And then, Molly, Arthur and Tonks ran through the living room and started attacking Voldemort, who knew that reinforcements would soon arrive.

But the Dark Lord could not resist killing another person. He was, as Dumbledore had said, past ordinary evil.

He shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" pointing his wand at Molly, Arthur and Tonks. The Killing Curse struck with terrifying force and the victim was thrust against the brick wall. Voldemort Apparated away with Snape and Bellatrix.

"NO!" the remaining survivors yelled, looking at the dead body in front of them.


End file.
